


Worry

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author's transition into being the Host, Blood, Hallucinations, author like to have no emotions other than horny and angry, but here he be, dark and author don't have the best realtionship, iplier is like;;;; always so worried about him, mentioned but whatever, scared, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Dr. Iplier worries about Author, he always has... but especially now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil plot bunny thing I had in my head that I had to get o u t

“Hey Dark? Can I ask you a favor?” 

Dr. Iplier caught them at the end of a meeting, when the others had dispersed. Dark had watched him from the corner of their eye the entire meeting, Author’s glaring absence having obviously affected him in some way. He seemed jumpy, scared, when he came to Dark, and Dark simply nodded their head, glancing towards him for a moment, looking back down to the few papers they kept on hand to appear busy. 

“I... wanted to ask if you could talk to Author when he shows up again.” Dark paused their mindless scribbles, looking back to Dr. Iplier, who wasn’t looking at him, rather, he was looking at Author’s empty chair, which had been empty the last three meetings. Dark watched him carefully, as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his coat, frowning at the chair like it could solve all of his problems. 

“Why do you feel the need to ask me that?” They asked, not unkindly. They... didn’t have the best relationship with the Author, after whatever happened with Bim, which Dark still hadn’t managed to get out of the other. If Dr. Iplier was coming to them, of all people, to talk to Author, then something must have happened. 

Dr. Iplier sighed, taking a moment before answering. “I had a conversation with him... earlier today. He’s usually so... cocky, but today he... it was like he was scared to be in my office.” Dr. Iplier sounded hurt at the thought, and for good reason. To Dark’s knowledge, Dr. Iplier was the only person that Author had even a remotely friendly relationship with, let alone one that the other person could also classify as a friendship. “He kept refusing to look in the mirror across from him, staring at anything but that, didn’t really say much, didn’t even write anything in his little journal.” 

That was the icing on the cake, Dark sitting up a bit a straighter, turning more attention to Dr. Iplier. Author always had a small journal on him, one that he usually filled up quickly, and replaced within weeks of getting the new one. It was full of half illegible ideas, scribbles, doodles, anything that came to mind. In every interaction with Author that Dark had ever had, Author had, at least once, pulled out that little journal, and written something in it. 

“How long was he there?” 

“Around an hour.” Dr. Iplier sighed. “That was the main thing that worried me too, he always does something in that thing. Everything else just built up to me asking if he was okay. He said he was, of course, he always does when I ask, but... I knew there was something, so... I asked again... Big no-no with him, he always snaps and leaves when I do, but this time... He just sat there. Didn’t say anything, didn’t move for at least a minute. I didn’t want to ruin whatever I had caused, in case it got... something out of him, but...” Dr. Iplier fell silent, looking across towards the TV on the wall, the black screen reflecting the two of them standing there. 

“But?” Dark prompted, wanting to get something out of the doctor that would be useful, not just ‘Author was not normal.’ 

“When he finally broke out of that, he looked at the mirror for the first time the entire hour and asked me if I saw the man. When I looked over and told him no, he asked again, but... this time he asked if I saw the eyeless man in the mirror.” Dr. Iplier swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “I told him no again, but... I was staring at the mirror, and I could see how scared Author looked. He’s never scared, Dark.” 

Dark frowned. That was true, at least, for appearances sake. Author never looked scared, but he never really showed much emotion other than anger around them anyways. 

“He kept staring at the mirror for a few minutes, didn’t really answer me when I asked any questions. Eventually he just... disappeared. Like he hadn’t been there in the first place. He does that sometimes, but it’s usually such a drain in his abilities that he doesn’t. He usually has to write it out too, but this time he just... mumbled and was gone. Something’s going on with him, and I figured... if anyone could get what I couldn’t out of him, it would be you.” 

Dark nodded slightly, not saying anything yet. Author’s powers were changing, but how, Dark wasn’t sure. The other wasn’t really forthcoming with things of a personal nature, but Dark was good at getting things out of people that normally, no one would say. 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises. Whenever he next shows up, I’ll talk to him. See if I can get anything out of him. Thank you for coming to me about this.” Dr. Iplier nodded, obviously relieved. Somehow, the doctor actually cared about the Author. 

Still, Dark never got the chance to talk to Author again. but when Host showed up a few months later, dripping blood from those empty sockets of his, Dark finally understood what the Author had been so scared of.


End file.
